Till Kingdom Come
by sno-man80
Summary: Sesshomaru dead? Is it possible? Now, Inuyasha will have to step into the role of Lord of the Western Lands to fend off the Northerners before the country side is taken.
1. Chapter 1

This is probably going to be my second story up on the site, but more will come. So please review, I need to know what everyone thinks.

**Disclaimer: This thing annoys me to hell but I don't own anything in the known Inuyasha Universe.**

**Till Kingdom Come**

Chapter 1: Myoga's Mission

"Sesshomaru-sama!" screamed Rin as she ran toward her father figure. It was in the dead of night that a youkai from the north had attacked the three travelling companions.

"Rin, you need to get away from here." He replied in his emotionless voice. "Go with Jaken, I need to do this alone," he continued never taking his eyes off his opponent.

"But, Lord Sessh-"

"Rin, listen to me. When I took you in, you promised to obey my every order, did you not?"

"Yes, my lord," she whispered.

"Are you going to break your promise?"

"No Sesshomaru-sama."

"Then go with Jaken." Rin reluctantly began to step backwards toward Jaken.

"Hurry up child!" urged Jaken. "We must leave Lord Sesshomaru to his work."

With one last look at her mentor, she turned away and went with Jaken.

000000000000000 000 0000000 00000 00000000000 0000000 00

"Good then Sesshomaru. I have given you your chance to say farewell to your companions. Now we fight to the death," said his opponent. "You must know that you stand no chance in defeating me."

His opponent just happened to the Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands. He was a wolf of the mountains; he was covered in clothing and fur. He had a black haori bottom with blue dots up the right leg and blue kimono with purple swirling designs. He had 5 blue stripes on either cheek. He looked like he was a cruel person; had a hard face that looked angry almost perpetually. He had several weapons such as a finely crafted sword with adamant jewels in the hilt and a whip around his waist that looked like it had dried blood on it; it was probably for punishing unruly demons in the north. He also had two daggers strapped to either of his ankles. He looked like he had come to battle.

"Let's just get this over with," said Sesshomaru in his emotionless voice. "I grow tired of this. Your family's frequent attempts at taking my lands from me have been all but futile. They were all weak. I will not surrender my lands to you."

"We'll see if you can even survive my attacks," was all the intruder said as he drew his sword. Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga as well.

The intruder cracked his neck to both sides and engaged Sesshomaru. Their swords clashed and clanged for along time while the fight went back and forth, before he figured out that it WAS futile and he backed off again. He panted where he stand while Sesshomaru showed no fatigue at all. Sesshomaru was the master at swordplay. It seemed he was going to have to fight dirty.

"Kenji! Hakama!" Two wolf youkai hopped out of the forest and stood behind Sesshomaru. "Hold him!" They both were at Sesshomaru's side in a second. They each held an arm.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sesshomaru. "Where's your honour?"

"I'm winning the fight," answered the intruder. "Honour does not matter. All there is is winning."

"Hmpf." Sesshomaru began to struggle against his captor's when he realized they were no longer there. They were standing at the side of his opponent. They had been replaced in with tree vines woven in and out of each other. He tried to break them. "What is this? Sorcery?"

"Very good, 'Lord' Sesshomaru." He smiled menacingly. "Now you die."

"So you think." Tensaiga began to glow as Sesshomaru's bonds began to loosen.

"I don't think so," said the intruder as he closed his hand as if crushing something. Immediately the bonds tightened once again. "NOW you die."

Sesshomaru struggled more desperately against his bindings now but knew there was no hope as the intruder stood before him, sword raised. At it came down in a sickening slice, a scream could be heard in the forest.

"Take his weapons," cried the intruder in victory. The two lackeys went over and ransacked his clothes for anything valuable. They finally came to the sword lying in his limp hand. They each reached for it as a barrier formed around it and repelled it's new masters. "Fine leave it then, it's only a sword."

000000000000000 0000 000000000 00000 000000000 00000 000

As Myoga watched this horrible act taking place from the back of a crow, he realized he had to do something. _But what? The Western Lands are all but given up to the Northerner's now. But no one but the next in line could be the Lord of the Lands._ He finally knew what he had to do. "Inuyasha!"

He looked down into the dense brush and spotted Jaken and Rin. "Down bird, down!"

000000 000 00000 000000 0000000 0000000000 000000000 00000000

Rin had persuaded Jaken to stay and watch Sesshomaru beat the Northerner. Instead they saw the Lord of the Lands fail. Rin was now sobbing uncontrollably over the sword the foreigners had left when Jaken saw a crow land not far away. "Ahoy there! Jaken!" said a small voice.

"Myoga, what are you doing here? Can't you see we have experienced a loss!" said Jaken hysterically.

"I know we were not on the best terms but we must find a new Lord of the Lands!"

Jaken thought about this and it clicked. "NO, NO, NO! Sesshomaru-sama would NOT allow that to happen!"

"But he would not want to give up his family's land as it has been for many hundreds of years as it is!"

"NO!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Rin still sobbing.

"Inuyasha is to become the next Lord of the Western Lands!"

"NO!"

"How is that?" asked Rin.

"Jaken we must do something!"

"NO!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Rin. "What are you two talking about?"

"Rin," Myoga started in a comforting voice. "We need a new lord of the lands and Inuyasha is the next in line for the title."

"But I thought they had to be family?"

"They are Rin."

"I couldn't tell."

"Yes well. . . Rin now we have to replace Sesshomaru as the Lord."

"NO, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it."

"Jaken, we have to, besides it means I can see Kagome and their friends, because I don't want travel alone with you," decided Rin.

"But. . ."

"Then it's settled!" said Myoga loudly as if closing the conversation.

"Well where are they now?" asked Rin.

"I remember Lord Sesshomaru grumbling about his brother about half a day ago," offered Jaken. "I can't believe I'm helping this along but it seems my Lord would not allow his lands to fall into the hands of those savages to the north."

"We can still catch them!" said Myoga as the sun rose behind him.

0000000000 0000 000000000000 0000000000 000000000000000000 0000 0

More to come!

Peace out!

Nolan


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully people liked that last chapter! Here's the next!

Chapter 2

"Kagome, can you get me some ramen?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Fine please."

Kagome strained to get up from her sleeping bag as the sun rose on the horizon. She stretched and looked around the makeshift campsite they had rigged for themselves. _Aw, the fire's out._ Her eyes next rested on the lump that was Inuyasha. He was laying down away from Kagome not bothering to get up. Even though she had loved him for sometime now she really didn't knew how he felt quite yet. She knew he cared for her, but she couldn't tell whether it was just fraternal or passionately.

Next, her eyes came to her friends Miroku and Sango. They usually slept together though didn't want to get too 'involved' until Naraku was defeated. A good reason for this was that Miroku's curse will have lifted and they could have children without it. Another good reason would be Sango could bear a child; she wouldn't be a burden on anyone as they wouldn't have to fight. They could settle down and live a life of peace.

The last proportionally smaller lumps were of Kirara and Shippo. Kirara was a demon cat whose true form was, well a demon cat; most of the time though she was a cute fuzz-ball. The pure definition of the saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' Shippo was a demon-fox who the group had taken in after his father had died at the hands of the Thunder Brothers.

"Now, where'd I leave that bag?"

"Here!" yelled Inuyasha as he held the bag up behind him.

"Figures," she muttered as she dug through the bag for the kettle and some ramen for the group.

"I heard that," grumbled Inuyasha.

"So?"

"So, I heard it."

"I mean what're you gonna do about it?"

Inuyasha growled in response. He hated the stupid necklace that bound Kagome's stupid sit commands to him.

"Exactly. Anyway, I'm going down to the river we passed before, ok?"

"Why would I care?"

"Because it's the water I'm boiling to make your precious ramen for you isn't it?"

"Keh," he recoiled.

_Inuyasha's always acting like that,_ she thought to herself as she walked the path to the river._ He acts like he doesn't care, which sends mixed messages. Though whenever I'm gone home, Sango says he's miserable._ "Stupid Inuyasha," she told herself. "There is up ahead."

"Miss Kagome!"

"Huh?" she said as she searched for the voice. She spotted a young girl in an orange kimono coming out of the foliage. "Oh, Rin!"

"Hi, Kagome," she said in an exhausted voice.

"What brings you around here? Sesshomaru isn't around here is he?" as she began to search the forest.

"No. . . he's not here. It's only Jaken and me," she said as she pulled her leg back to reveal a quivering Jaken. She averted her eyes. Rin really had thought she would be able to hold herself together if he ever died. She had thought about it before but she never thought it would be as bad as this. _I knew it would happen someday, that he would die or I would grow up_. _Whichever came first._ She had prepared herself for it since she first met him and now it's happened. None of it has done anything to lessen the pain. She was hiding it until now. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought about Sesshomaru. He was like a father, a quiet father who never showed any emotion, but a father.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Apparently Kagome had noticed her tears.

She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "Lord Sesshomaru has died!" she wailed hysterically.

This was completely unexpected to Kagome. "How?" she asked.

"Some Northern Wolf tried to take the land! They cheated and they killed him!" she yelled as she grabbed the Tensaiga from Jaken and shoved it into the air.

"C'mon Rin, maybe we should go back up to our camp," Kagome said in an effort to calm Rin. "We'll eat something."

"Please, Kagome!" said a small voice. "You must!"

"Myoga? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to deliver a message to Master. . . erm Lord Inuyasha!"

"Lord? No wait, Sesshomaru has died so Inuyasha's. . ."

"Correct!"

Kagome wasn't sure how to react to this. She wasn't sure how this would affect their hunt for the jewel shards and other aspects of life here. In fact, Inuyasha had never seemed like the leader type. "Are you sure this is the smartest thing to do?"

"It is the ONLY thing to do Lady Kagome! We must fend off the Northerners in order to keep these lands safe for humans and demons alike!"

"Well, lets go then," as she filled the kettle up with water. "We've got to deliver to 'good' news," she added sarcastically.

Rin nodded as she wiped her eyes on her kimono.

0000 00 0 000000000000000 0 00000000000000000 0000000

By this time the others were up and prodded Inuyasha trying to get him to do the same. "Inuyasha! Get up!"

"Just five more minutes," was always his excuse until he smelt ramen.

"Fine, sleep all day! See if we care," criticized Miroku.

"I will!" He sniffed the air. Kagome was on her way back along with. . . "That brat! And that stupid toad!"

"What are you going on about now Inuyasha?"

He sat up and turning towards the path where Kagome had disappeared to. "It's Sesshomaru," sniff, "No wait, it's just those two."

"Inuyasha? What are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"It's Sesshomaru's kid and that stupid toad, what's his name."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"He not with them, though I can't understand why. Sesshomaru is really protective of that kid," said Inuyasha perplexed.

"Kind of like you are of Kagome?"

Inuyasha said nothing and looked away. "They're here." Sure enough, two seconds later Rin stepped out of the gap between the foliage, followed by Kagome and Jaken.

"Hey Kagome, why the hell are ya hangin' out with those two?" He felt a sting on his neck. Smack. He looked at his hand. "Myoga?"

"Yes Master Inuyasha, I bring bad news," he said grievingly.

"Well what is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has died during his duties as the Lord of the Western Lands."

Inuyasha looked supremely unconcerned. "So, what's that got to do with me?"

"Inuyasha, don't you see?"

"Uh, no," he said, still perplexed, his ears twitching.

"Inuyasha," sighed Myoga, shaking his head. "You are next in line for the Western Lands."

For a moment Inuyasha didn't speak, nor did he give any signal that he heard Myoga. "What?" he asked quietly as if he had heard wrong.

"Well, you are next for the rule of the Western Lands."

"Whatever," he said defiantly. "I can't do it. I have to get all the jewel shards and put the jewel back together. It would interfere with it."

Kagome was relived that Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines as she was. But somehow she knew Myoga wouldn't let up that easily.

"Inuyasha you must understand! These lands that you father ruled for centuries, are to be taken by the Wolves if you don't take over rule over the lands!"

"Look, I can't! Find someone else!"

The others were watching this with interest; after all it was the future of their quest that was up in the air.

"Inuyasha please!" This voice came from an unexpected person. Rin continued, "Please Inuyasha! This was important to Lord Sesshomaru!" She paused; waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha got up and walked to the side of the clearing and looked at the sunrise, thinking. "How long until you'd be able to find someone else?" He paused and turned. "Myoga?"

"I'm sure not before long, many able demons would step up for rule of the land," Myoga said hopefully. "No more than a month after your appointment."

Inuyasha turned back to the sun, with his arms crossed, weighing his options. _A month. Well, it could be worse I guess._ "Fine," he said finally. "One month. That's it."

"Splendid! Come, there is much to do, Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to his friends. "Are you guys coming or are you gonna shard hunt some more?"

They could tell that he wanted some company for the month of hell in store for him just by the tone of his voice. They huddled up. "What do you guys think?" asked Sango.

"I'm all for letting him rot for a month!" said Shippo with glee. "But, seriously, is it gonna be that bad for a month?"

"I think Inuyasha would appreciate the help," offered Miroku. "I'm all for going. Besides it would be an interesting experience seeing how demons settle their laws and differences."

"Ok, so 1-1," commentated Shippo. "Kagome?"

"I'm with Miroku, I think Inuyasha will literally go crazy without us."

"C'mon Sango!" cheered Shippo.

"You mean he'll go crazy without you," stated Sango to Kagome as she blushed profusely. "I vote for going too."

"Aw, c'mon on!" pouted Shippo.

"Hey what's taking so long?" came Inuyasha's voice. "We don't have all day!"

"We'll go," said Kagome as she sensed Inuyasha's relief.

"Well lets start we've got a long walk from what Myoga says."

0000000000000000000000 000 0000000 0000 0000000

I'll cut it there. Please review! Any review welcome!

Peace out!

Nolan


	3. Chapter 3

I have only been getting, well one review, but I'm going to keep posting no matter how many reviews I get.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the known Inuyasha universe.**

Chapter 3

After a long two-day journey, which was supremely uneventful, they had finally arrived at the royal palace of the Western Lands. "Wow," was everyone's reactions, except for Rin, who sniffled a bit, Jaken, who looked at the others and rolled his eyes, and Myoga, who beamed at the rest. "I had no idea the palace would be so huge!" said Inuyasha, who was now starting to look as if he might enjoy his stay here.

"I had a sort of idea that it would be big," started Miroku, "But this has exceeded even my expectations." He was genuinely impressed at the sight. Miroku ogled the superb craftsmanship of one of the wall's designs. "Impressive."

"You guys haven't seen anything yet!" squealed Rin. "It's much more beautiful on the inside than on the outside!"

"Rin, did you happen to come by here at one time?" asked Kagome who was also impressed.

"Lord Sesshomaru took me by here every time he came back, at least the times I know about. I'm not really sure how often he came, but he took me often," Rin ended with a sniffle.

"Odd," said Sango, "I would have thought Sesshomaru would have tried to keep up appearances, him hating humans I mean."

"Sesshomaru-sama was not ashamed of anyone!" said Rin rather rudely, as if Sango had uttered something insulting. She had a wild expression on her face. "He would not have to hide me from people's eyes because he was ashamed! He didn't care what people or anyone thought!"

Sango stood silent and dropped her head. "I'm sorry I have offended you Rin."

"Its fine," said Rin in her usual voice. "Jaken, open the door."

Jaken uttered something in an unknown language and the door swung open.

The group continued their walk into the palace; they were astonished by the beauty of the garden before them. It looked like at least 500 square metres not including the inner palace which took up at least a third of the entire space. "How is this all possible? How is all of this maintained?" asked Kagome who had never seen anything like it, even in the future.

"Sesshomaru told me once about how it was all possible. He said that all the flowers here were added about one hundred at a time for each year that passed over the hundreds of years that have passed and that the servants of the palace keep them nice," explained Rin. "They water them and make sure none are trampled and things like that." As she said the last words, they saw little heads peaking out of the windows of the structure that was the inner-palace. There was also several in the garden who were hidden due to their size. They had perked up their heads at the start of Rin's short speech.

"Lady Rin has returned!" one of them proclaimed. Soon there was an uproar of cheering and trampling feet as they all started to pour out of the gigantic building.

They all eventually gathered at attention in front of Rin. They were not all one race of demon, but many. Most were children or just naturally small.

"The servants were demon children taken in by Lord Sesshomaru," muttered Rin out of the corner of her mouth.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" asked one of them.

Rin stood silent for a moment. "Lord Sesshomaru has died during his duties as the Lord." There were a few gasps, but for the most part none of them moved. "I have found a suitable replacement for the time being," Rin continued. "Inuyasha, step up," she once again murmured out of the side of her mouth. "This is Inuyasha," she proclaimed. "He is the Lord's half-brother. You are to treat him with the same respect you gave to Lord Sesshomaru. These are also Inuyasha's friends," she stepped back to give the servants a good look, "Please treat them with respect as well as they will stay with us also. Keep in mind; he is a temporary replacement as he does not wish to stay very long." There was silence. Rin turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do wish to say anything?"

Inuyasha who was now green in the face simply shook his head, no.

"Well, go back to your duties, please."

They all went back to the various chores they were doing before, though with a noticeably gloomier atmosphere about the whole place.

"Inuyasha, are you nervous?" asked Miroku with an amused grin. "I've never seen you like that. I have to say it was fun to watch you squirm."

"Hey, shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No, seriously, Inuyasha you have to learn to speak without nervousness," said Miroku seriously.

"Well you weren't standing up in front with all their eyes staring at you, were you?"

"No, I'm just saying you should practise."

"I agree," spoke Sango while Kagome and Shippo gave affirmative nods.

"Keh, whatever."

"Rin did well, standing in the front of them like that," pointed out Kagome. "How'd you learn to do that Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru introduced me to them and allowed me to play with some of them. I think of them as my friends."

"Understandable," muttered Miroku. "At any rate, you seem to have grown up fast Rin. What is it that has caused this?"

This question surprised her. "I don't know. I guess because I had a serious teacher," she said with uncertainty.

"Well, maybe it was for the best."

She brushed away this comment. "Come, I'll show you where you are sleeping."

She led them into the entrance-way, pointing out different portraits on the walls and explaining about the palace's history. She really knew the place. They walked up a staircase let led to a second level of the palace. While the first floor was more equipped for entertaining, the second look like it was for more personal use. There were several bedrooms on either side of a fire-lit corridor that had a gloomy feel to it. It was probably all of the grey colours up here. The entrance hall was meant to welcome while this one was just for getting by. "Pick a room each of you they're all much the same," said Jaken. They opened their doors and they were pretty much all the same. They were basic at best. They had what looked like a makeshift bed laid out on the floor and a futon. They obviously didn't care about comfort.

Inuyasha was about to walk into his chosen room when Jaken spoke. "Inuyasha's room is not here, it is there," he said pointing to one at the end of the hall.

"Whatever." He walked to the end and opened the door slowly. "Nice," he said, impressed. He opened the door up and walked in. "Really nice." The room practically glowed with the beauty of itself. The walls were hung with portraits of famous Lords of the past and spectacular silk patterns of various colours that made the room seem. . . nice. It had a window about 3' by 4' looking over the garden. Above the bed spread was the coat of arms of the Western Lands. It was composed of a basic sword and a shield of yellow and red.

"Wow," said Miroku who had just seen the room. The other's reactions were much the same as Miroku's. Shippo had already sat down inside the room.

"This is where Lord Sesshomaru slept when he came here. He liked it this way, so please don't remove anything," said Rin.

They stood there watching Rin after her request. Surprisingly, Inuyasha spoke up. "Yeah ok," he said grimly.

"Thank you," she said as she left the room and went down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"What is it?"

"Why did you agree to keep the room the way it was? I mean just because it was what Sesshomaru liked?"

Inuyasha didn't answer right away. "I don't know." He paused, thinking. "I don't think I'm even going to sleep here anyway. I won't be able to. It's too nice," he said suspiciously

She could tell by the tone of his voice he was hiding something. "Ok. Do you know what you're doing with this?"

"Uh, no actually," said Inuyasha with uncertainty. "I've got no idea."

"Well, it'll come," Sango reassured.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not even sure what to do for this stupid job."

"Inuyasha, just calm down, Rin will know what Sesshomaru does," stated Kagome. "It'll be fine."

"I guess you're right, but still taking orders from a kid?"

"Inuyasha, it's not the point."

"Then what is the god damn point?" he said irritably.

"It's doing your family's duty," said Kagome.

"Wow, I get to do my family's duty, that'll be really fulfilling!" said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Look, I'll be back in a while, I need to think," he said as he hopped out the window in which the sun was now setting.

"Inuyasha can be childish sometimes," said Miroku, "but he does things when he has to."

00000000 0000 0000000000 00000 00000000000000000 00000 000000000

Not my best chapter ever, but hell it's a chapter. I'm also going to be working on the sequel to my other story 'Kagome's Blood' so this ones probably going to take the back seat. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so!

Peace out!

Nolan


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't written for this story in a LONG while but I feel like this chapter is going to be a good one.

Chapter 4: Flower Smell

Inuyasha found the smell of the flowers around him intoxicating. Everywhere he went around the enormous field of flowers; there was a different kind of flower scent. It was impossible to escape. _Hell, this is so potent! I'm starting to get dizzy! I'm starting to think I might actually sleep in the palace now._ He sneezed. _This is probably why Sesshomaru even had a room in there in the first place,_ he thought, wipeing his nose on his sleeve Eventually after much thought, he had been getting used to the smell and decided to head back inside.

A small sob could be heard from a shrub of thick green shrubbery. It stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. _Damn it. It's her._ He sighed heavily. He hopped up and over the tall, maze-like walls and peered over the hedges. "There she is," he said to himself, spotting Rin sitting in a corner, head tucked away. A salty smell reached his nose, signifying that she was crying. S_hit, I've never been good with kids._ He stayed hidden within the shrubbery, watching her silently weep.

Nothing seemed right in her mind anymore. She was completely broken down to nothing. Sesshomaru had died. She had seen it with her own eyes and yet none of it seemed real. It was like a bad dream; she was going to wake up any time now and cry to Sesshomaru about what a bad experience she had had. She had known it WAS real but didn't want to admit it to herself. She instead cried and cried. It was the only way the pain could be let out for another day.

She supposed that she really had grown up fairly quickly, as she hid her pain, like Lord Sesshomaru and his emotions.

"Get up." She looked up to see a red haori. He waited a moment before prompting again. "Get up. You're going to catch a cold out here." Rin gave no reaction of any kind to his requests. Suddenly, a swooping sensation was detected in her stomach as Inuyasha had picked her up and had thrown her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" she pleaded.

Inuyasha said nothing to this.

"Let GO!" she said, struggling to get free as they flew over the many hedges.

"You know, you're a lot like Kagome," he said more to himself. "Stubborn, innocent and you both like to cry a lot."

"Put me down!"

"Look, I'm not putting you down," Inuyasha, patronizing her. "Stay inside for the night."

Rin, shaking with anger, yelled loudly into one of his ears.

"And stop that," he winced. "It's not doing any good for you, except wasting your energy. So just shut up and stay quiet," he said, walking into the big oak doors.

He put her down. "Go to sleep," he told her. She walked away, looking back at him seeing he had the most peculiar expression on his face.

Sesshomaru had given it to her specially; it was just off of the entrance hall. It was bigger and luxurious than any room in the castle, even his own. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep before she could read Inuyasha's expression.

00000000000000 0000000000000000000 00000000 0000000000000

Extremely short, I know, but really couldn't get anything out for the longest time, so I'm giving this, until I can write again, at least. I'm interested in my other active story right now. To read it, go to my profile, and look for my story in progress.

Peace out!

-Nolan


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing to say right now.

Chapter 5: Ghost

Rin stirred on top of her small fuzzy carpet of demon pelt and slowly opened up her tear dried eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked the darkness of the carpet, once again hoping that everything was just a bad dream. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked again, muffled again the fur, feeling tears again forming in her eyes.

She lifted her head to sunshine streaming in from the doorway that held a shadow, cast over her own face. It quickly disappeared back towards the room upstairs. Her tears were preserved in the furs of the fabric rather quickly, as it was a rather absorbable pelt.

She wired the excess tears away from her face and stretched in a rather tired fashion as the last couple of travel days had been extremely hard on her emotionally and physically. She struggled to get up on her knees and even more so, her feet. She stumbled out the door, seeing the bright, bright sunlight, signifying mid-day. She had slept longer than she had meant to after such a late night.

If Lord Sesshomaru hadn't come to her calls at this time, then he never would. He was usually training outside already, but was never too far away to impair his hearing against any plea Rin should ever make.

She didn't move for a long time, assuring herself he would come, but in her heart, again, had already accepted the idea of his death.

"Lady Rin! What is the matter?"

Her vision had been flooded with a soft glaze as she had stood there, but was suddenly ripped off her eyes by Miroku.

"Nothing," she said simply, as she continued her journey, as her feet, like lead, were almost stayed, but she trampled on, refusing to be dampened before she got to her intended destination. Miroku stared after her, shrugging and moving up the stairs where his room was located.

She walked to the outside portion of the castle and was dazzled once again by the smell of the many numerous flowers. She remembered how Sesshomaru had always seemed to scorn over the flower's smell and she felt sure now that if it wasn't for her, he would have torn the flower garden out long ago, flower by insignificant, annoying flower.

The sun was shining over the walls of the enclosure with gusto and plenty as she observed the shadows on the ground, noticing Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in one corner, sun bathing while Shippo scampered around the yard.

She would have to educate them a little later in the day about their various chores and duties that lie ahead or maybe she could even ask Jaken to do it.

000000000 00000000000000000 00000 000000000000000000000000000

"Where did you go last night?" questioned Kagome. "You didn't come back until dark."

"Never mind," he tried her patience. "I said I went to think and that's what I did."

Kagome decided now wasn't the best time to try his patience. She shut up and went back to just relaxing.

0000000000000000 0000 000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Well, instead of a full-blown story, this has turned out to be a slow production-sorta high quality side project to me. I had originally meant it to be high priority but since I have been working on my other story, I just can't find the time. It not that I don't have the time, it's that I'd rather use that time thinking up stuff for the other one. Anyway, hopefully the next'll be better.

Peace out!

Nolan


	6. Chapter 6

I've decided to keep on writing with this one and make it a big priority and with my newest. I'm going to end my older one, sadly. (Break out the violins) It was a hard decision, though I'm sure it was the right one. I just can't keep up with writing 3 fics at the same time (it's hard enough with only 2). Anyway on with this one.

Chapter 6: It Begins

The group continued sitting in the bliss of the sun, Sango having woken up and followed shortly behind Miroku's appearance in the light. Everyone felt at peace in garden, even Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying it as a breeze had developed and lessened the scent's effects. Shippo and Kirara pounced about the flowers, chasing small rats, large insects and what not. The day was truly one of peace.

-- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - - -

A collection of concerned parties watched them from a high and afar vantage point of trees, knowing if they attacked now, they would forfeit a spectacular chance to study these new opponents. They would be outnumbered, 2 to 1, though they were only humans; they looked to be formidable and were fabled across the Western Lands as demon exterminators. No, this would be more than a good chance to scope out what the North was up against and then report back later to their master.

"Pah, a half demon, Ryu look, it's a half demon!" 'Ryu' jumped to the tree the offending voice originated from, from his previous sitting position.

"Shut up, idiot! This is reconnaissance! Keep your voice down!" came a cool male voice.

"You're both idiots," said a feminine voice. "Just get it over with, and do it right."

"Come now Paname, have some fun."

"How about you do your job? In case you forgot, the job is to see what kind of defence this 'Inuyasha' is to mount," she said harshly. "Now shut up and do it so we can get out of this warm hell hole. I want to be back at the summit by nightfall."

"But Paname-"

"But nothing, now do it Kenma."

- -- -- -- - -- --- ---- --- -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- --

Jaken and Myoga observed the frolicking demons and butterflies. "Can you be sure Inuyasha is fit to rule these Lands?"

"Truth be told Jaken, I would have never expected him to accept such a responsibility even to this extent of a short term. He's impressed me a great deal by showing up in the first place, he has," said Myoga gravely. "Someday, but not today I fear," he finished with a sigh.

"I see," thought Jaken, aloud. "But then why suggest Inuyasha in the first place?" He raised a good point.

"I truthfully don't know, but something had to be done. It wasn't wise to let this go without a reaction. The North is a strong adversary, they would bring poverty and cruelness to this land . . . they'd run it into the ground," explained Myoga.

"Hhmm," agreed Jaken. "What after Inuyasha's month of grace ends? Surely you've thought that far?"

"Hhmm, we'll have to gather the able demons to court. It'll be a war rally as well as a chance to choose a chain of command. We haven't met in 100 years, somehow I fear no one will answer the call," said the flea, thoughtfully.

"They would most definitely answer a call from Lord Sesshomaru; their loyalty was to the death, but to Inuyasha's call? To a half-demon? I share your fear," he joked.

"I agree the situation looks grim indeed. They probably have scouts watching this palace at this moment."

------ ------ -- -- - - --------- -- -- -- -

"Did you hear that, brother Ryu?"

"Calm down Kenma, they won't be able to do anything about us anyway; to do so would be an act of war. I do not think of them that stupid to risk bringing an onslaught of the full strength of the North down upon themselves. No, I do think Lord Satomushin will let them squirm a while longer."

"Ryu, are you done yet?" asked Paname.

"Oh yes, we could travel back to the Kingdom whenever you'd want to leave."

"Good," she said leaning off of the tree and leaping away from the palace.

"So it begins," said Ryu, following.

"Hey wait for me!" Kenma squealed hurrying his feet to catch up.

---- -- -- - -- -- --- -- - -

How was it? Confusing? Tell me please, hopefully I can start a little earlier next time. I just haven't been able to write so much since my last post on the site, writer's block.

Anyway, peace out,

Nolan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The day went on without much incident. Their entire entourage sat in the castle grounds for the rest of the day; only during the sunset did anyone move for the servants dinner call, having their lunch brought to them earlier. Quite understandably they were tense both in body and spirit. Their heads were filled with uncertain thoughts of what was to become of their group now Inuyasha taking up his father and brother's quarrel with the North. If even so little as to a month of a break from their shard hunt, Naraku would certainly gain time for whatever plan he saw fit to put into motion.

Indeed, the situation wasn't very suitable which Miroku needed to address with their entourage. He nodded silently to himself as if deciding upon it.

The anticipating smell of food was detected by his nose and dosed him from his daydream. He continued walking forward, eyeing Sango's delicate bottom. _Shame Naraku hasn't been subdued yet,_ he mused to himself. _I'd like to settle down with my dear Sango sometime soon. I've already proposed to her. . . if we don't undo this curse soon,_ he thought, moving his gaze from her bottom to his hand, _I'll breaking my promise to her. I don't want to pass this curse on to my kin. Sesshomaru's death is going to be is taking a detour on our own problems. It can't be helped I guess. _His legs found their way into a kneeling position in front of his tray beside Sango's, across from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kirara hopped into Sango's lap and Shippo found his way onto Kagome's. _Until then, _Miroku though as he grabbed a hold of Sango's rump, _I'll settle for this sweet feeling._ His face quickly received it's just desserts.

Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha, who were about to dig into their food, simply shook their heads gravely. Such a natural occurrence got old.

Inuyasha (as per usual) ate like a pig, leaving not a crumb. He watched the others halfway through their own dishes after he had finished. "My lord," said a voice from the door. It was one of the servants. "Would you like more? You seem to have finished very hastily."

Inuyasha, who wasn't used the kind of treatment, merely nodded to the little youkai therefore sending him away. The witnesses merely watched Inuyasha's awkwardness.

Kagome still hadn't finished even half of her plate before handing it to Shippo. "Have the rest." Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"What's up with you?" he asked trying not to sound too concerned. "You've been eating a lot less lately. Are you starving yourself? It's not very good for you, ya know?"

"It's called a diet Inuyasha."

"Is it anything like starving yourself?"

"No Inuyasha," she sighed. "I'm watching my weight."

"Pfft, you should be," he said, agreeing.

A look of anger passed her face, "Inuyasha!" He cringed, knowing what came next. "Sit!" He hurtled toward the floor, face planting into the stone.

"OW! That HURTS ya know!"

"Pfft, it should," she smirked, doing a terrible impression of Inuyasha's 'bad' pose, her nose sticking towards the ceiling.

The witnesses to this were shaking their heads in the same way their opposites were a few seconds before. Their gaze was drawn however to their entrance in which Rin stood watching, smothering a laugh at the situation. She was closely followed by Jaken and Myoga, though he was not to be seen. "I trust the food is good?" Somehow her demeanour took on something of a business like quality. They all murmured an acknowledgement. "Good. Jaken and Myoga have some important points to discuss with Inuyasha after dinner. You may join them if you may see fit," she nodded to the others. "Now that that is over with," she seemed to change back to her usual appearance in a flash, "I'm hungry!"

"How does she do that?" whispered Inuyasha to Kagome.

"I don't know."

A servant who had heard this immediately headed to the kitchen to prepare something for the young lady.

She kneeled down like the rest and patiently waited. Inuyasha's food had just arrived. He promptly slopped away at his food. His companions watched in distaste. "What?" he mumbled before he swallowed a big lump of food.

00000000 00000000000000 0 0000000000000000 00 0 000000 0 00

"It is a very grave situation." The round table discussion had started. Myoga had started off right after little Rin had left looking tired.

"Don't you think Rin should be here to also hear this?" interrupted Kagome. "Don't you think that she's probably the closest thing Sesshomaru to an heir, and should be included?"

"No, I don't believe Jaken has any intention to put into such political issues so soon in her lifetime," said Myoga to her.

The heads turned towards the short toad who nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru's last order to me was to take care of Rin. She won't take part in any of the Western Lands duties until I see her age is of qualification and accordance to my expectations of how I think Lord Sesshomaru would agree to. I will look after what is best for her." He paused, closing his eyes in thought, choosing his next words. "That said I will not touch on it anymore. More pressing matters are to be discussed. Continue."

The assembly looked back to the miniscule Myoga as he continued. "As I was saying, it is a very grave situation. Our probable most valuable ally has been killed by our foe to the north. It is a very stiff fact. Sesshomaru was very powerful and yet was destroyed so easily by this sorcery you speak of. Though I'm sure it was a very small exhibition from what I saw. It looks like what this other Taiyoukai used did the job of restraining him and nothing more."

"Of course, I have the same opinion that we did not see the true extent of any sorcery this youkai possesses," agreed Miroku. "This sorcery can't possibly be such an extended skill to be learned by a whole army of demons. It wouldn't be enough to gain the upper hand on a field of battle for just one youkai to know this skill. But however, it might be a job killing him. Subduing someone like Sesshomaru. . . is no small feat. The kind of magical strength needed to dispel Tensaiga would have to be gigantic."

"Of course, but even before we worry about that," Myoga paused, "We're not sure what to expect from the other demons of the Western Lands. I'm not really convinced if. . . they would answer a summons from Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, who had been listening contently to his friends/advisors (having had a full helping of some excellent food), suddenly turned sour. "Why the hell wouldn't they answer a summons from me?!"

"Why do you think?" said the harsh voice of Jaken. "You're a hanyou. Why should they give respect to someone they think to be inferior? Sesshomaru-sama was a youkai, fit to lead a youkai army if the time came. I don't believe your making friends with filthy humans would help."

"What did you say about my friends, ya stupid litt-"

"Inuyasha my friend," said a cornered Miroku, trying to calm Inuyasha. "He's right."

Inuyasha disheartened, merely sank back down. "I'm not weak," he said, quelled.

"Of course not," seconded Kagome. "But the youkai won't see it that way. It's gonna be hard to gain their trust."

"Naturally," said Sango. "A hanyou is a vile beast in their eyes, but we know what Inuyasha can do," she added quickly when she sensed a burst coming from his direction.

"I think all we can do about it is to actually send the message out and see how many take the bait," sighed Miroku.

"I should just teach them all a lesson right now and kick their sorry asses into apologies!"

"Inuyasha, we would all head into battle by your side anytime," said Kagome, oddly flatly. "Even if it meant our deaths." Her statement was quickly seconded around the room by the nodded of heads. "But it doesn't mean the other youkai of the lands would show so much loyalty."

In the silence that followed, you could tell everyone was thinking something different. "I say we try," said Inuyasha, breaking it.

"I don't suppose we can really say no to you Inuyasha," said Kagome, poking fun at the half-caste. "I mean, you ARE the Tai-Youkai of the Western Lands."

"So it is agreed," Myoga finished. "The message will be sent out then."

00000000 000000000000000 0000 000000000000 0000000000 000

"Lord Satomushin. We have returned," Ryu said in his cool voice, a scoutsman for the Northern Military. His colleagues Paname and Kenma knelt on either side of his flanks.

"What news of the West Ryu? What kind of defence are they mounting?" said the gnarled voice of Sesshomaru's killer.

"Sesshomaru had a brother. A proper heir to the throne my lord. An Inuyasha. A half demon."

"Hah, a half demon huh? What kind defence could this half demon mount then?"

"His entourage that surrounds him is a bunch of humans. I doubt any demons would follow such a leader."

"Ah, of course. I shall not be soft of course. . . you are dismissed for now Ryu, Paname, Kenma."

00000 00000000000000 0000000 000000000000000000000000

I'm really sorry that this is all I can get out. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be into writing so much anymore. I've been playing a lot of guitar lately. It's gonna be a long time to finish this story but I will, even if it takes me like five years.

Until next time (hopefully),

Nolan


End file.
